gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Learachelmicheleberry9753/Summer Days, Drifted Away. Chapter 2: What's going on?-Quinn
How could I be so stupid, believing Finn still loved me. It's obviously Rachel he loves. But why would Puck miss me, we have barely spoked since he professed his love for me in front on Beth. I guess having a baby must mean a lot to him...but if I am just his rebound girl, I am getting out of there as '''Quick '''as I got in. Quinn pulled up out the front of Puck's house, deciding whether to knock on the front door or go in through the window. Maybe I'll just text him. I'm here. -Q Almost 2 seconds later Quinn's expensive phone buzzed with a message, she flipped it open and a little icon showed up New Message From Babby-Daddy. Whoops, I haven't texted him in so long, I forgot to change the name....Maybe I'll keep it as that. Ok, really, I don't miss you, but I need to talk to you. Come through my bedroom window- P Quinn hesitated, should she really trust Puck? If she got into something stupid again..her mom might not be so''forgiving'' this time. But.... Fine -Q She regretted it as soon as she typed it. But Quick'ly hoped out of the car and ran around to the back of the house, ashamed that she knew where Puck's bedroom was. '''Quick '''in, then '''Quick '''out. "Hey" Puck's raspy voice startled Quinn as she turned to shut his window, the frame banged down and rattled the glass. Immediatly Quinn was cautious of Puck's family. "Don't worry, there asleep" "Now what is so important?" Quinn asked, already growing impatient. "I love you" Puck smiled sweetly, waiting for a response. "Oh, well I don't know what to say" Quinn was embarresed looking at the floor. "Kiss me" Puck pleaded. Before Quinn could answer Puck and Quinn were lying on his bed. ''No this can't happed, not again. But this time, I have no Boy Friend and No Dad.... '''The Next Day: Quinn walked down the halls of MH feeling broken. She knew she shouln't have gone into Puck's room. Shouldn't have let him do this again. But, like the first time, she couldn't resist. She already felt as if her cheereo's uniforn was bulging open and she hadn't even had time to take a pregnancy test. There was something else Puck had said that bugged her except for "I'm sorry" When Quinn jumped out of his bed and quickly pulled on her clothes to go to school, she could have sword Puck said "Our child is home, now she will have a sister or brother to play with" but he couldn't of. Beth was in New York, living the life with Shelby Cocoran. Beth Cocoran, oh how Quinn wished it was Beth Fabray (Or Puckerman). '''When Puck admitted that Quinn could be pregnant '''again. '''She freaked out, scared and ashamed. Her mum wasn't going to be so forgiving. So this time, she is going to go home and tell her mum the truth, and hopefully her mum will buy her a pregnancy test and it will read '''Negative. What if I am pregnant? Should I keep it? "Quinn" Puck's voice startled Quinn out of her thoughts. "I don't want to speak to you" Quinn kept her head down and tightly held her calculus book. 'I am so sorry Quinn, truly" Puck grabbed Quinn's shoulder and his touch made her shiver, like it had the night before. "I couldn't resist, I should have been more responsible this time". Quinn was mad. Really mad, Furious. "PUCK YOU SPENT A WHOLE YEAR IGNORING ME, BARELY TALKING TO ME AND NOW YOU JUST COME IN AND RUIN MY LIFE ONCE AGAIN! JUST LIKE RACHEL BERRY, YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING. YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND DO THIS TO ME AGAIN. IF I AM PREGNANT, I AM DOING THIS ON MY OWN. AND I AM KEEPIN THE BABY!" "I understand, but I wasn't lying when I said Beth is back" Puck stared at her wide eyed. Quinn world spun around, she couldn't find Puck or anything. She couldn't keep holding on to this horrible world. Quinn colapsed on the floor. Category:Blog posts